Percy Jackson and the Hunt
by thesearules
Summary: After the giant war, Betrayal from friends, percy leaves what happens?
1. Chapter 1 2

Percy Jackson and the hunt

Chapter 1: prologue

Percy POV

We are at the end of the war it's just Gaia and Zeus bane left while Jason and Zeus were fighting him I went to stop Gaia, when I got there were fought and it ended with her with a sword in her chest where her heart was, "don't think you've won I'll be back and you'll be dead by then" with that said she was sent back to sleep.

When we got back to camp half-blood we were met by Annabeth and the young ones who were too young to go, Annabeth was sent back after the mark went berserk and burned a part of Rome, and the five minor gods were left to defend camp.

"Welcome back I missed you" Annabeth said giving me a hug and I kissed her

"It's good to be back and I missed you to, I love you" I whispered the last part

We went to Olympus after that to listen to a speech even though I was close to passing out I managed to stay awake.

After 2 months pasted camp was back to normal, the main players in the war were made immortal just encase this happened again but we could still die in battle.

After a year my half-_brother_ turned up and his name was josh, the day after he turned up he acted as if he was the best thing that existed and I ignored this because it got attention off me from the new campers so I could hang with my friends, even the Romans because they join this camp so they were closer to Olympus and we were happy again.

Little did I know that it would work out for me?

After two weeks my brother went on a quest to kill a few hell hounds and when he got back with two children of Ares he became the 'hero of Olympus' to the new campers and I was happy because he seemed to begin to get some friends, but then my own friends started to avoid me and ignore me it bothered me for awhile but I still had Nico, Thila, Grover, Tyson and Annabeth, but all of them were busy with their own stuff nico helping his dad, thalia the hunt, Tyson the army, Grover being lord of the wild and Annabeth with Olympus and I missed them, when Annabeth was coming back after the rebuild was finished I waited for her, when she got her she acted different she only talked to me and didn't return the hugs or kisses I gave her I asked her if anything was wrong she would reply no and move to her cabin, the next day I was going to the beach to think because it calms me down, then I heard josh so I went to check and was shocked to find josh and Annabeth making out, I almost lost it but I waited to see if it was a miss understanding until I heard

"I'll tell Percy soon it's just hard I've known him for five years now I don't want to hurt him"

I lost it the earth started to shake clouds appeared over camp and the ocean went wild the waves reaching 20ft I walked out from behind the tree and confronted them

"Hello Annabeth am I disturbing you" I said as calmly as possible even though I was furious

"Percy, I can ..." I interrupted her

"Explain, HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID... YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MY HALF-BROTHER WHAT MORE IS THERE TO EXPLAIN" I yelled and I'm sure all of camp can hear me but I don't care

"Percy calm does..." I interrupter her again even angrier

"CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I FIND THE GIRL I LOVED CHEATING ON ME LIKE HADES I'LL CALM DOWN" my brother composed himself after he got out of his fear and pulled his sword and charged idiot, I didn't even pull my sword he swung downwards so I side-stepped easily and take the sword and punched him in the face so hard he landed and slid for 100 yards, I throw his sword into the forest and leave with Annabeth calling for me to come back

As I was walking though camp the campers run out of my way when they saw me when I got to my cabin I waited till the next day and stared to focus on my training completely I even started to get good at the bow and because of my outburst people left me alone but every so often Annabeth would try and talk to me but I ignored her

"Percy please you have to understand I love him" that pissed me off so I vapour travelled to my cabin packed my stuff and call Nico, Thalia and Grover to tell them what I was doing they tried to tell me to stay but I didn't after I finished I walked out with my bow and quiver full of arrows and with riptide in my pocket with my hoody on hood down and walked though camp to the border it got a lot of attention the new campers probably fought I got a quest but the older ones tried to talk to me but I ignored them like they did to me I was about to crossed the border when Chiron got there.

"Percy what are you doing you know the rules you can only leave with mine or Mr.D's permission" he said trying to get me to come with him but I ignored him as well and crossed the borders now I stared to run in the direction I was looking so they didn't try and pull me back and I was gone.

Chapter 2: the hunt

Percy's POV

Well I've been gone for a week and so far it hasn't been half bad I've only fought 4 hellhounds 5 dracaena (sorry if spelling is wrong) and the minotaur stupid bull fought he could surprise me any way I've been out here surviving by hunting for food and the actionable theft but you know some times you NEED junk food, I have a tent, a hunting knife, a mortal bow with mortal arrows which I use on my hunted food but I still have my monster killing hunters bow and arrows, I still have riptide with me and train with both weapons daily, unfortunately some gods still bother me like Apollo would every so often try to get me to go back but I refuse and run and get away so he stop coming because he knows I will out run him, I have also seen Artemis once but I stayed clear because one they hated males and two I didn't need to be dragged back to camp be it by thalia or shudder Artemis because it would be painful and humiliating but other than that I haven't seen anyone not even my _dad_ but he was paying more attention to josh then me so I didn't care.

Nico POV

I can't believe what they did to Percy after all he did for them they should be bowing down to him but no they forget him out of all the tortures they could of done they do the one think that would hurt him the most now I rarely go to camp and when I do no one seems to care that he is gone apart from Chiron and Grover not even his "friends" when I asked if they missed him they would say

"yeah sure whatever" in which I would get infuriated and send skeletons after them so now I'm hated at camp and eventually found Percy and he allowed me to join because my dad took my permission to enter the underworld away so I stayed with Percy and we trained, hunted and survived together two weeks after I joined him we both agreed to call each other brother because in our eyes we are in everything but blood.

Annabeth POV

Well turns out Percy ran away oh well josh is better and he isn't a coward that runs away, now that he is gone for some reason Chiron and Grover were really down it was weird I tried to cheer them up but when I went to Grover he snapped at me and blamed me for Percy leaving I don't know why I mean all I did was try to explain why I left him that doesn't make it my fault that he left ... does it?

Percy's POV

It's been great with nico here I finally have someone to talk to and now a days we refer to each other ether by name, nickname or "bro" I feels great to have a little "brother" and I trained him in hunting, archery and sword play, we are evenly matched in archery and hunting but he still has a lot to learn in sword play, anyway we were walking in the forest when I sensed something.

"Nico stop" I whispered to him, and listened I heard fighting in the distance maybe 1000 yards ahead

"lets check it out ... hoods up with bandanas" I told him you see he already had a hoody so we "bought" two bandanas to help hide our faces encase we run into some one we know any way we move up and peek from behind a tree to see the hunters losing a fight, they were fighting the chimera with a few hellhounds I looked at nico and we had a silent agreement and we charged the monsters.

I went for the biggest threat the chimera while nico shoot the hellhounds, why did I charge? Well it was easier for me to attack then shoot it plus it distracted every living thing in the clearing so the hellhounds were dead quite quickly, when I got to the chimera and had to dodge it's fire straight away and I instantly spun round and slashed its front paw leaving a good long gash and it slowed it down a little I then slid under the chimera and gave six consistent stabs in the vital point of the animal before rolling out and the chimera dropped dead and turned to dust.

Now I looked at the hunters they seemed to be ok they were about to ask us questions when there was a flash and Artemis showed up asked Thalia what happened while I went to nico who said "we should leave like now"

"I agree" I replied and just as we were about to leave Artemis addressed us

"who are you?"

To which we didn't reply

"you will answer who are you?" she asked more forcefully and with that I shouted

"LOOK OUT" pointed behind her they all looked so I turned grabbed nico and vapour travelled away.

Thalia POV

I can't believe that first we had to fight against the damned chimera and then we were saved by boys to say the hunt wasn't happy was an understatement and then they ignored Lady Artemis and then trick us so they can leave.

"I think I know who they were" Artemis said

"Who my lady" I asked

"Perseus Jackson and Nico Di Angelo the missing demi-gods" at first I was shock that she would think that then I though _well two male demi-gods, good fighter, both had black hair, and the sword look like riptide _

"I think you are right my lady" I agreed "but what are we going to do?"

"Well they left at their own free will we will do nothing unless told to by Zeus" stated Artemis

"Yes my lady" I replied


	2. Chapter 3 4

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Well that was close, the first time we've run into the hunters and we save them, ... well they will not like that I mean two boys, the gender the hate, save them not to mention ignore them and Artemis, well I hope they don't find us any time soon.

"hey Perce, where are we?" ask Nico, well that was a good question by the looks of things I'd say we were in new York because this tree by us looks a lot like the one Hyperion was turned into,

"I'd say new York near Olympus" I told him so we started to walk somewhere then I realised something I forgot to tell my mom

"Hey bro, let's go see my mom? I mean she does deserve to know what happened" I asked and he agreed I mean she did and does think of him as a son, but hey that's what my mom's like.

So here we are outside her apartment I knocked and we waited about 5 seconds and my mom opened the door when she saw us she looked relived and also a little angry, but that is understandable

"Where have you two been, I've been worried sick and no one will tell me anything" she said as she was hugging *cough *crushing*cough* me and nico

"Well mom, if you haven't already heard we left camp and don't plan to go back anytime soon" I told her, she looked upset at that

"But why it's the only safe place for you -" she said but I stopped her there

"I know but they turned their back on me, they ignored me, stopped talking to me and annabeth also cheated on me with my half-brother" she looked very upset at what I said and I hope none of the campers or especially annabeth think to come here because she might actually kill someone

"I left to find Percy because apart from Thalia, Grover and maybe Tyson he is my only friend, when I found him I join him because I never really like camp anyway" Nico added in and mom beamed at him because he joined me

"Well, let's not dwell on that would you boys like some cookies?" mom asked and I think mine and Nico's heads almost fell off with the speed we were nodding.

After a long talk with Paul turning up and me and Nico inhaling no one knows how many cookies we finally said goodbye and left to decide where we were heading and where to stay tonight.

**Third Person** POV with the hunters of Artemis

"What are we going to do my lady, by that I mean are we going after the _boys_ that took are prey?" asked one of the hunters, they set up camp after the boys left to make sure everyone was ok and she what Artemis was doing on Olympus.

"they may have take our prey but we will leave them be unless told otherwise" was Artemis's answer which upset the hunters except Thalia who was both angry and a little upset, angry because they were both there and didn't talk to her and upset because she knows what camp did to Percy and not to mention the fact that they also they ignored Lady Artemis

"So my lady, how was your trip to Olympus?" asked Thalia, she asked because Artemis looked deep in thought so it must have been important

"Well I can't tell just yet, were going back to Camp Half-Blood that is where you will find out, but it's not good" Artemis admitted, because she doesn't know how to tell them that the left over titan are out for revenge mostly for Perseus Jackson but the rest of us as well.

Percy's POV

"so Nic, what next I mean we have a about 40 to 50 years until we can't defend ourselves if we make it that far, then we have to deal with your dad and anyone else that we see in the underworld" I asked Nico, I know what you're thinking _wow that's depressive_ but hey it's the truth I already have a plan for how we will avoid that I just want Nico's input

"I don't know man, I mean we could try and think of a way to become immortal but I don't know of any way apart from the immortal apples, but that's suicide, even with two of us" we replied and hit exactly what I was planning

"Well that's not entirely true" I started he looked intrigued so I continued

"well if one of us could turn invisible the other could distract Landon I mean we could handle that just a distraction" I finished he looked like he was thinking then said

"but neither of us can in fact the only person that comes to mind who does is annabeth but she would help us unless you mean we steal her ha" he stopped when he saw my grin because he just figured out what I was planning and he grinned too

"ok where does she keep it and I'll get it" he said so I told him where she keeps it at different times a day when she's out she keeps it in her back pocket, at night on the desk next to her (I also said to be careful because she's a light sleeper) and we both agreed to place it in the Hermes cabin after we finished with it just for fun and with that he took off it was dark anyway so I waited about half an hour and he was back so we slept in the woods.

Chapter 4

Nico POV CHB (Camp Half-Blood)

Well I shadow travelled to camp to get annabeth hat and here I was hiding in the shadows and no one saw me yet so I made my way to the Athena cabin, I got in and found Annabeth's bed she was asleep so I took her hat but someone was up so I knocked them out lucky everyone was still asleep so I shadowed back to where Percy and we went to sleep for the night when my head touched the floor I was out for the night.

Annabeth POV CHB

I can't believe it someone stole my hat, that is not cool so I'm on my way to the Hermes cabin ready to gut someone if they don't give it back, I reached the cabin and call for the strolls who look scared probably because of the anger on my face

"What's up annabeth you look upset?" asked Travis and I could tell he was worried because he called me annabeth not "Annie" or "Anna"

"well some and I think it was someone from your cabin stole my hat and if I don't get it back I will personally hurt the both of you each day until I get It back" I threatened so they told me they will get it back and went back into their cabin shouting I could hear it from here

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP" that was Travis

"WHO EVER HAS ANNABETH'S HAT GUVE IT HERE RIGHT NOW OR NO PRANKS OR STEALING UNTIL WE GET IT BACK" that was Connor I heard pushing, shouting and arguing until it stopped and the strolls came back out

"sorry Annabeth but no one here has it trust me no one wants that punishment they would lie about that" said Travis, I almost fully believe them but I was still suspicious so I left and went to see josh.

Percy POV

So here we are me and Nico are entering the Garden of the Hesperides I plan is for me to distract Landon and he will move around on the edge and the get two apples and we leave no need to kill Landon we just want the apples.

"Ready?" I asked him as we entered him with the hat on he said yes and we continued until we got atop the hill and saw Landon he was asleep and the Hesperides were there and look angry that I was here

"What do you want Demi-Gods?" one asked distastefully

"I'm here for an apple and then I will leave I don't intend to tell anyone so we could do this peacefully or forcefully?" I said they laughed ether not believing me or laughing at the forceful part

"try your luck fool and you will die, LANDON YOUR NEXT MEAL IS HERE" said the leader and Landon woke up and saw me licked his lips and I walked towards him getting my sword out concentrated on the water and pulled it towards me and charged, I know stupid right just as he was about to attack I hit him with the water and started a hurricane I would have added a earthquake but Nico would be able to stand Landon was still attacking me but it was difficult I chopped of five or six heads until Nico grabbed me and shadow travelled out of there

"Well, did you get'm?" I asked him while looking at the sky and he showed me two golden apples and hands me one

"On the count of three ok?" I asked he nodded

"One" I said

"Two" he said

"THREE" we both said and took a bit out of them they were the most delicious thing I have ever tasted, then I pain came I'm guessing that was the change from mortal to immortal but it was painful for about two minutes which felt like forever

"Well that was different" is all nico said on that matter and we discussed how we will return the hat until I had another plan

"Why don't we put it in josh's cabin" I suggested and he laughed like he loved the idea

"That is genius" he finally said

"but I am putting it their deal" I said and he agreed so it was 12 o'clock at night so I vapour travelled directly into my ex-cabin and put it in plain sight I knew that someone else would find it before josh woke up and just to add more to this I took some items for other people just so he defiantly gets hurt and I vapour travelled back to Nico and slept in the woods near the mountain.


	3. Author Note

Sorry but I am going to focus on Betrayal then on this one that way i will have full focus on one story at a time


End file.
